De acosadora a esposa
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: Cegado por la presión de su madre sus labios dejan escapar el nombre de la joven que se encuentra oculta a sus espaldas.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

**DE ACOSADORA A ESPOSA.**

* * *

Frio.

Es todo lo que se puede sentir en plena mañana de enero en Tomoeda en la que, en lugar de estar bajo tus sábanas calientitas soñando con cuanta mierda placentera pase por tu subconsciente, estás parado en medio del jardín de tu pequeña mansión tras haber realizado tu meditación matutina, esperando a que el viejo Wei inicie el andar hacia el dojo de la familia para iniciar la sesión de practica de kendo y aikido del día de hoy.

Son los sacrificios que se deben hacer al ser el único heredero masculino de la gran familia Li.

Toda mi vida ha sido planificada en una agenda y son pocas las personas que se han podido ajustar a ella, son a los que ahora puedo llamar orgullosamente amigos.

A mis dieciocho años de vida, a punto de terminar mi etapa de instituto, ya me encuentro obligado a recibir clases extra que me permitirán nivelarme para ingresar de inmediato a las clases de segundo año en la escuela de negocios de la universidad de Hong Kong. No es que me moleste en lo absoluto el hecho de estudiar las veinticuatro horas del día, de hecho, me agrada la idea de poder hacerme cargo del negocio familiar lo más pronto posible, pero hay ciertos aspectos que también me gustaría poder controlar; aspectos que son por demás vergonzosos y que han causado más de una burla de parte de mis queridos amigos.

Camino lentamente siguiendo los pasos de mi viejo maestro y al llegar a mi lugar de entrenamiento procedo a ponerme el equipo de protección y a tomar mi preciado sable de bambú.

Tras hora y media de entrenamiento y despedirme con una reverencia del viejo Wei, salgo rápidamente del dojo para tomar un baño y prepararme para ir al instituto.

No hay nada que me alegre más que poder dejar mi hogar y encaminarme a Seijo para vivir las pocas horas diarias de adolescente normal que me corresponden.

Nada como llegar a Seijo y entrar en mi fase de joven conquistador con sobre carga hormonal que con una sonrisa ladina logra postrar a sus pies hasta a la chica más popular del lugar.

Lo admito, ser popular trae grandes ventajas que quedan a medio camino por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Li. Lo he dicho, vivo la burla de mis compañeros a diario por el simple hecho de ser… como decirlo de una forma que no dé tanta vergüenza, emmm ¿quizás casto sea la palabra?

Pues sí, a mis dieciocho años de edad sigo siendo el ser más puro que haya pisado los salones de tercer año de preparatoria del instituto Seijo y todo porque crecí con el temor de que un simple desliz puede dañar la reputación del más honorable hombre según las palabras de Ieran Li, mi madre.

-Hemos llegado joven Li –escucho que dice el chofer de la familia así que procedo a bajar del lujoso auto que me ha asignado mi madre desde mi primer día del último curso de preparatoria.

Cada año cambio de auto, cada año cambio de chofer ¿no sería más sencillo que me dejara un auto y sus llaves y nos ahorráramos de tanto protocolo? Tengo manos, pies y una perfecta visión ¿no es eso suficiente para poder yo solito conducir un auto camino al instituto? Eh ahí una razón más por la cual soy la burla de mis amigos.

-Hola pequeño Syaoran –escucho la voz de Eriol tras de mí e imagino su pose arrogante junto a su precioso Audi TT RS azul último modelo que es la envidia de todo adolescente de Japón.

Camino hacia la entrada tratando de ignorar al cabrón de mi amigo, pero ese suele pegárseme como sanguijuela cada vez que encuentra oportunidad de burlarse de mí.

-Vamos Syaoran deja de comportarte como un bebé. Oh espera… creo que eso es imposible –y nuevamente escucho la estruendosa carcajada a coro de cada mañana, el par de idiotas de Eriol y Takashi tratando de arruinar mí constante "buen humor"

Iba a recordarles -como todas las mañanas -las razones por las cuales debía llevar esta vida que me tocó cuando alcancé a divisar una larga cabellera castaña oculta tras las grandes columnas de la entrada, fruncí mi ceño para lograr ver su reacción, era una de las pocas diversiones que lograba tener en este instituto desde que descubrí a la pequeña Kinomoto observándome descansar bajo un árbol una tarde de marzo del año pasado.

Ese era el único secreto que tenía con mis amigos; sonará muy marica y todo lo que quieran, pero con ese par de bastardos nos contamos todo, no hay detalle de sus vidas que no conozca y no hay nada de la mía que sea un secreto para ellos. Bueno, casi nada.

Sonreí al notar el bello sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro, Sakura Kinomoto, esa niña de largos cabellos castaños y preciosa mirada esmeralda era para mí la persona más interesante del planeta.

A pesar de compartir clases, era poco lo que sabía de ella. Nunca he sido demasiado curioso como para indagar asuntos de la vida de las personas, en una ocasión quise acercarme a ella y preguntarle la razón de su acoso constante hacia mí, pero por cosas del destino, en ese momento fui llamado por el profesor de matemáticas y al darme la vuelta, la chica en cuestión ya se había ido.

Siempre había pedido a la suerte que tal vez, en algún momento, nos tocara realizar algún trabajo en parejas, pero era consciente de que en año nuevo las palabras mala suerte en aquel pequeño papel habían sellado mi destino ese año.

Por el contrario este año, en el templo Tsukimine el pequeño papel me había presagiado excelente suerte, así que esperaba que este año, por una causa o por otra, pudiera tener una oportunidad, aunque sea un pequeña, para al fin sacar de sus labios los motivos por los cuales continúa siguiendo desde las sombras cada uno de mis pasos.

-Oye Syaoran ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa de idiota pegada en la cara?

Y es la voz del tarado de Takashi que logra sacarme de mi trance; lentamente giro mi rostro hacia él y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa ladina se dibuje en mis labios, doy un par de pasos hacia él y sin permitirle decir una sola palabra, lo tomo delicadamente del mentón acercando tanto nuestros rostros que me era posible sentir su respiración en mis labios.

Río a carcajadas internamente al sentir como su cuerpo se tensa por completo así que, para hacer el juego más interesante, llevo mis labios lentamente hacia su oído soltando un poco de aire en ese lugar.

-¿En realidad quieres saber la razón de mi sonrisa?

Logro ver por el rabillo del ojo como su oscura mirada tiembla ante mi acción y mis dedos -que aún se encuentran en su mentón -logran percibir cómo la sangre se abre paso rápidamente en sus venas trantado de abastecer oportunamente ese corazon que late desbocado por la perplejidad.

Y justo en ese momento logro escuchar la estruendosa carcajada del cuatro ojos a nuestro lado y aquellos grititos femeninos de quienes lograron presenciar la escena; aún no logro entender por qué a las chicas les gusta tanto este tipo de cosas pero todo eso queda de lado al notar cómo esos largos cabellos castaños se agitan en el momento en que su dueña –cuyo rostro esta del rojo más encendido que haya visto en la vida –sale corriendo en dirección contraria a la que debería ir.

-Ya ustedes par de maricas, muevan su sucio trasero que pronto iniciarán las clases.

Y tras las palabras de mi querido amigo Eriol, todos nos dirigimos en completo silencio hacia nuestro salón de clases ellos quizás pensando en la ridícula escena anterior y yo pensando, sin poder evitarlo, en mi preciosa acosadora personal.

* * *

**¡HOLA GENTE LINDA DE FANFICTON!**

**Aquí he regresado yo con un nuevo fanfic que, aunque resulte increíble, no es un T&T sino un S&S …waaaa…**

**Bueno, el fic no será muy largo –o eso creo –y los capítulos no serán de más de dos mil palabras –o eso también creo –quedan advertidos queridos lectores y pues espero poder conocer sus opiniones :)**

**Etto… por otro lado, quiero dedicar este fanfic a mis amigas de mi amado grupo Fiction y a mi amiga Aleja quienes siempre me han apoyado, me han aguantado mis loqueras –porque están más safadas que yo –y con quienes sé que puedo contar siempre a pesar de la distancia tan grande que nos separa. **

**Niñas, las quello mucho y pues espero que de vedad esta idea sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**La trama si es mía :)**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a mis amigas de mi amado grupo Fiction y a mi amiga Aleja quienes siempre me han apoyado, me han aguantado mis loqueras –porque están más zafadas que yo –y con quienes sé que puedo contar siempre a pesar de la distancia tan grande que nos separa. **

* * *

**DE ACOSADORA A ESPOSA **

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Un momento.

Recuerdo que esas fueron las palabras que iniciaron todo hace un par de años.

Era inevitable para alguien con el nivel de curiosidad tan elevado como lo soy yo no detenerse un momento para apreciar la magnífica visión que se manifestaba ante mis ojos.

Justo debajo de aquel precioso árbol de ginkgo que se levantaba majestuoso en aquel rincón olvidado de los jardines traseros de la preparatoria Seijo, ese árbol que podría asegurar, ha vivido más momentos felices, tristes, amargos, desastrosos, embarazosos y memorables que cualquier persona en la vida haya podido imaginar; se encontraba descansando aquel chico de rebeldes cabellos castaños e hipnotizante mirada ámbar que desde una época muy remota había conquistado –sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo –un espacio en mi corazón.

Dormitaba tranquilamente en aquel solitario lugar; no pude evitar sentir en mi pecho una ligera sensación de fascinación al explorar detalladamente la figura de ese chico que se encontraba totalmente expuesto e ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era maravilloso ver como su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de su respiración acompasada, me provocaba un dejo de satisfacción deslizar lentamente mi mirada por aquellos cabellos que justo en ese momento lucían miles de hebras de verde hierba que jugueteaban con las castañas en aquel majestuoso vals que tocaba el viento de media mañana y aún más placentero que lo anterior era ver cómo aquella siempre imponente figura y aquel rostro varonil en el cual siempre se marcaba un intimidante ceño, podía llegar a lucir completamente sereno dando una imagen totalmente opuesta a la que todos en Seijo habían conocido.

Un momento.

Aquellas simples palabras fueron las que dieron paso a que me convirtiera en lo que hoy soy.

Una excesiva observadora de Syaoran.

-Sakura ¿ocurre algo?

Escucho la siempre melodiosa voz de Tomoyo justo en mí oído y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que nuevamente he concentrado mi atención únicamente en el chico de mirada ambarina.

-No respondas –replica ella rápidamente sin darme la mínima posibilidad de abrir ligeramente mis labios y dejar salir una pequeña palabra –estabas viendo cómo los rayos del sol iluminan majestuosamente las hebras castañas del cabello de Li mientras este guarda su libreta de apuntes de la clase de matemáticas.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante los grandes esfuerzos que realiza mi mejor amiga para imitar la "voz soñadora" con la que, según ella, repito frecuentemente este tipo de oraciones.

-No es así –digo entrando nuevamente en mi etapa de negación. En ocasiones suelo imaginar que si tuviera un grillito parlante que hiciera las veces de conciencia de Sakura Kinomoto, el pequeño en algún momento gritaría exasperado reclamando mi falta de originalidad a la hora de utilizar mecanismos de defensa –solo estaba pensando en que será un poco complicado para mí poder terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas que el profesor dejó para la próxima clase.

La mirada resignada de Tomoyo indica lo más obvio que podría suceder en esta situación y es que hasta yo misma creo que aquella excusa fue patética; cualquier otra persona podría tener en consideración mis falsas palabras pues todo Seijo sabe que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, pero no Tomoyo, no la chica que ha crecido conmigo y que siempre me ha acompañado en todo momento, incuso en mis jornadas de observación intensiva ha estado a mi lado. Ella y su inseparable cámara de video con la que suele documentar mis "interesantes" expresiones.

-Debemos ir a la clase de gimnasia ¿recuerdas?

Y claro que recordaba ir a la clase de gimnasia, no por nada le había insistido a Tomoyo durante una semana que vaciara totalmente la memoria de su cámara de video porque tenía algo importantísimo que merecía ser documentado.

Hoy era día de entrenamiento del equipo de basket en el que Syaoran era el capitán y por lo tanto tendría todo el tiempo disponible para observarlo desde algún rincón indetectable del gimnasio.

Rápidamente levanto mi maletín de mi puesto y tomo a Tomoyo de la mano después de todo, un segundo perdido significaría un segundo de la magnificencia de Syaoran desperdiciado.

Sí, estoy mal y no tengo remedio. Eso ya lo sé.

Caminamos apresuradamente por los pasillos de Seijo y llegamos minutos después al enorme gimnasio del instituto; chicos corriendo, chicas gritando y aquellos hermosos ojos del color del ámbar brillando orgullosamente ante el nuevo punto que acababa de obtener para su equipo.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi mejor amiga y una sonrisa radiante se posa en mi rostro al confirmarme ella, con un movimiento de su cabeza, que la preciosa escena pasada había sido captada por la lente de su video cámara. Adoro a Tomoyo y en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo compraré algo lindo para agradecerle por todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mí.

-Kinomoto –escucho la voz chillona de Tsubaki justo tras de mí y supe que tendría que hacer algo que en ese momento no deseaba hacer -la profesora Misaki dice que te espera en cinco minutos en el salón de profesores.

Y ahí se iba mi oportunidad de deleitarme con la visión de Syaoran jadeando por un poco de aire tras haber atravesado la cancha a toda velocidad otorgándole un nuevo punto a su equipo.

Una sonrisa un poco triste se posó en mi antes feliz rostro, ni siquiera había pisado mi rincón de observación y ya tenía que marcharme.

-Tranquila Sakurita, yo me encargo de que todo el entrenamiento quede grabado y me aseguraré de tener las mejores tomas de tu amado Li –mencionó Tomoyo mientras me guiñaba un ojo causando en mi rostro un poderoso sonrojo que de no haber agachado mi cabeza habría sido demasiado evidente para quienes nos rodeaban.

Mi amado Li, era maravillosa la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cada que escuchaba esas palabras. Mi amado Li, realmente desearía que así fuera, que Li Syaoran fuera total y absolutamente mío, pero aquello sólo logra ser posible en mi mundo de fantasía en el que los cerdos vuelan y los ríos de chocolate con fresas son el principal recurso turístico.

-Sakura, podrías hacerme un favor –escuche a Tomoyo decirme cuando había avanzado un par de pasos hacia la salida -creo que dejé mi teléfono en el salón, podrías recogerlo y guardarlo cuando vayas de salida y entregármelo esta noche durante la cena con mi madre.

Una risita nerviosa se posó en mi rostro y sé perfectamente que Tomoyo sabría la razón.

-Olvidaste la cena –aquello no fue una pregunta y eso hizo que mi tonta risilla aumentara.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando ella empezó a cruzarse de brazos mientras arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas –no sé qué cosas tengo últimamente en mi cabeza.

Esa era la mentira más grande del mundo, si sabía que tenía en mi cabeza; primero, el perfecto rostro de Syaoran y segundo, aquella prueba de matemáticas en la cual, solo un milagro haría que aprobara con el diez que necesitaba.

Aquellos no tan insignificantes pensamientos habían logrado hacerme olvidar la cena familiar que tía Sonomi había preparado por tres semanas enteras para celebrar que la familia continuaba unida.

Esta cena se celebra anualmente en casa del abuelo Masaki desde el día en que la familia de mi madre aceptó a mi padre como un miembro más de la familia hace exactamente ocho años cuando mi madre estuvo a punto de morir por un accidente automovilístico mientras se dirigía a Tokio para ser la imagen publicitaria de un nuevo perfume; sin embargo este año, por problemas domésticos, la cena ha debido realizarse fuera y que mejor lugar para ello que el hermoso y exclusivo restaurante "Hanazono" al norte de Tomoeda.

No hay lugar más relajante para una velada tan privada como ese; siempre disfruto del aire fresco que recorre los jardines del lugar que siempre están florecidos con gran variedad de flores, juro que no había visto en mi vida violetas más hermosas que florecen en ese jardín.

-Lo haré –digo mientras pienso en esas bonitas violetas –espero que esta vez la maestra no tarde demasiado en su discurso.

Tomoyo sonríe ante mi expresión afligida. No es la primera vez, en los últimos dos años, que mi maestra de matemáticas tiene asuntos que resolver conmigo.

La pobre lleva largo rato tratando de hacerme entrar las matemáticas de mil formas posibles en mi cabeza y por más esfuerzos que haga me resulta imposible entender algún procedimiento por completo.

Lentamente continúo mi marcha hacia el salón de profesores convirtiéndose aquel en un tortuoso recorrido que, sin darme cuenta, llega a su fin.

Tres golpes en la puerta anuncian mi llegada a aquel sinuoso recinto.

-Kinomoto, pase –dice mi maestra con esa sonrisa que no sé cómo le hace para mantenerla todo el tiempo –supongo que ya sabe la razón de su estadía aquí.

Justo en ese momento regresó a mi mente el algo número dos que la mantenía ocupada, la prueba de matemáticas.

-Sé que te he dicho que es esencial que obtengas un diez en la prueba que viene y aun así no noto mejoría en tus clases, llevo casi dos años tratando de enseñarte y aun así no logro que aprendas por completo –menciona mientras se saca sus lentes y se aprieta el tabique conservando su sonrisa –supongo que los métodos que utilizo contigo no son lo que tú necesitas para lograrlo, por ello he pensado en abandonar las tutorías contigo y pedirle a otra persona que lo intente.

Otra persona.

Esto tiene que ser una broma.

No existe nadie más en el mundo que tenga una paciencia tan grande cómo la profesora Misaki para que me sirva de tutor en matemáticas. La persona que tenga la desgracia de aceptar aquella labor no va a tardar medio minuto en odiarme por toda la eternidad.

Nunca he soportado sentir el odio de una persona, es por eso que soy un poco solitaria, no tengo muchos amigos aunque con los que tengo creo que es suficiente, por lo general soy callada, me cuesta un montón socializar con las personas y ahora mi profesora pretende que pase por eso y a sabiendas de que terminaré siendo odiada.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos empiezan a empañarse y es ahí cuando la voz de mi profesora vuelve a sonar en el salón.

-No va a odiarte –escucho que dice como si leyera mis pensamientos; la mujer me conoce bien, después de todo, he pasado casi dos años con ella –procuraré que esa persona sea bastante paciente contigo.

Una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro al oír las palabras de mi profesora.

-Gracias –digo sinceramente a esa mujer quien se ha esforzado inmensamente sin esperar nada a cambio más que una excelente nota en mi libreta de calificaciones, algo que lastimosamente nunca he podido darle.

-En cuanto la persona que tengo en mente haya aceptado, te informaré.

Agradezco nuevamente y con una reverencia me retiro del lugar.

Suspiro con pesadez al salir de aquel salón, sólo espero que realmente esa persona sea al menos un cuarto de paciente como lo era mi profesora.

Miro lentamente hacia la ventana y no puedo evitar el perderme en los colores del cielo; se ha hecho un poco tarde y un tono casi dorado se ha apoderado de aquel enorme lienzo celestial.

Y nuevamente pienso en él.

Tras unos minutos parada como tonta ante el enorme ventanal, sacudo mi cabeza y recuerdo la encomienda de Tomoyo. Viendo el reloj de mi muñeca y notando lo tarde que se me ha hecho, corro hacia mi salón de clases y del puesto que se sitúa justo en seguida del mío, tomo el hermoso teléfono de mi prima- amiga- hermana y me doy la vuelta notando justo en ese momento que no soy la única persona en el salón.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas en este lugar?

Aquella expresión de extrañeza en su rostro logra sacarme de este mundo volviéndome aún más tonta de lo que suelo ser. Trato de responderle algo con coherencia pero al parecer las palabras han decidido hacer huelga en mi garganta negándose a salir de ella con la fluidez que mi orgullo de chica enamorada anhelaría que brotaran.

-Y… Yo –menciono y me doy un golpe mental al saber que siempre seré una tonta ante él y lo peor de todo, tendré que vivir eternamente con la vergüenza de saber que él es enteramente consciente de ello.

-Oye Syaoran ¿por qué tardas tanto? –escucho la, generalmente molesta, voz de Hiragizawa y por primera vez en la vida agradezco que el chico sea la sanguijuela personal de Syaoran.

Al notar que este se gira a contestarle a su amigo, aprovecho esos valiosos segundos para escabullirme por un lado y salir lo más a prisa que mis años de entrenamiento en atletismo y carreras hacia la escuela para evitar llegar tarde me lo permitieran.

Ya fuera del instituto, unas cuantas cuadras lejos de el para ser más precisa, me permito tomar un poco de aire y sentarme en el pequeño muro de un jardín para colocarme los patines que ágilmente logré sacar de mi casillero en medio de mi extenuante carrera.

Unos minutos después, tras torturarme mentalmente al recordar la escena en el salón, emprendo el viaje regreso a casa pensando en lo tarde que se me ha hecho y en lo afortunada que soy al haber recibido días atrás la visita de Tomoyo para organizar el vestuario que usaré en la cena. Un suspiro escapa de mí ser mientras me digo a mi misma –una vez más en la vida –que debo dejar de ser tan tonta y conseguir ser un poco más valiente al estar cerca de mi amado Syaoran.

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que mi internet ha estado un poco malo últimamente y no me ha querido abrir la página de fanfiction :( Aparte que ayer entré en crisis al leer el capítulo 17 del fic de Crystal Hernandez "Empezar desde cero" Buaaaaaa aún no supero que mi Amado Touya este… Buaaaaaaaa**

**Etto…bueno *snif, snif* espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Espero actualizar pronto para que no se olviden de que existo y no me abandonen :( y ya saben, si les gustó o no el capítulo no olviden dejar un bonito review.**

**No diré más porque ando triste todavía.**


End file.
